Unsurfaced Emotions
by Gothic Blood
Summary: Sephiroth's dead. Blunt but effective.The team has settled down and continued with there lives as normally as possible, but when a lost team mate shows up out of nowhere, and on the brink of death, new thoughts and feelings develop. Info & Warning Inside
1. Troubling Reunion

A/N: Hey there, it is I, back from the dead, the service was good, but slow. Anyway, I know I should be working on a sequel for one story and a chapter for another, but besides a horrible writers block I hope this story can beat, I just felt like starting something new XD, so please all who like, enjoy. Flamers, if you post that means you read it or atleast bothered with it, hold yourselves accountable for that, I do however respect creative criticsim :D

Title: Unsurfaced Emotions

Summary: Sephiroth's dead. \blunt but effective\ The team has settled down and continued with there lives as normally as possible, but when a lost team mate shows up out of nowhere, and on the brink of death, new thoughts and feelings develop.WARNING: Yes I know I'm digging my own grave by writting this, but in all honesty it doesn't bother me, It is a slash /gasp/ Vincent x Cid. But no lemons, I'm not sure I can write ANY type of those -.-'

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or it's characters, they belong to SquareEnix, the story Idea is mine, but it seems so blase that I can't say I own the plot, just don't take it word for word, okay ,

--

Chapter One: Troubling Reunion

--

Leaves on the ground of a forest swept vigirously under the feet of a running wanderer. He kept up his sprinting pace while swirving through the vast forest trees that seemed to spring from nowhere. He lost his footing, but stayed up and continued through the low brush of a tree. He looked back briefly and found his pursuers were still following him through the trees with baited breath. He grasped his wounded side as he continued to run forward, vision beginning to blur. He noticed the forest beginning to thin and decided now was a better time to take his stand. He turned abruptly and lifted a gloved hand armed with a pistol. The beasts stopped dead in their tracks, growling on the prowl of their wounded victim. The leader of the pack jumped first meeting his fate to the marksman's aim. This sight sent the other beasts into an uproar. They began to uncontrollably pounce and attack. The wounded wanderer kept up with most of them, until one bit into his read cloack and managed to ground him, leaving the others to reap their reward.

--

"Tifa! We need more water for table twelve!" Cried a young impatient Waitress as she entered the kitchen of the New 7th Heaven resteraunt and bar. The Hostess and manger rushed over with a pitcher full the demanded beverage. The waitress gave a thankful sigh. "It's a MAD house out there!"

"Hang in there Yuffie, it's just the lunch rush." Tifa replied with a warm smile as the waitress made an unpleasent face as the kitchen door opened to reveal the massive crowd.

"Don't remind me, I still have seven hours left on my shift." she said with an exasperated sigh. " What's with all this buisness, there can't be THIS many people living in sector six."

"Couldn't tell ya, but chatting isn't getting table twleve their water any faster." Tifa said with the same smile as she pushed Yuffie, playfully reluctant, out the doors into the masses. Tifa just chuckled and walked behind the kitchen to continue with orders as one of the cabinets sunk down and reeled back up a bulky, gun armed man and a muscularly, scrawny blonde swordsman. "Mornin' you two, unusually busy today! Barret! Chicken Fingers stat!" Barret quickly grabbed a translucent glove and his work hat.

"Don't touch meh, I'm sterile!" He said as he grabbed a load of chicken out of the fridge. Tifa chuckled in responce.

"Well I may have a reason for sudden rush of costumers." Cloud responded, heading to the other side of the cooking area. "Seems some scientest lost some hybrid monsters that seem to have been multyplying faster than he wished, there in almost every forest on the Main, Western and Northern Continents."

"That would explain this rush ah costumers, at least for the most part." Tifa said as she set up another order and put it out for pick up.

"But who the hell you gonna send out there?" Barret queered as he battered the chicken expertly with one hand. Cloud sighed. "Well Nanaki is still taking care of his own business and can't be traced, you two and Yuffie, "who walked in at this point almost knocking Cloud over as she came and left with table fives order. "...are all busy in here and Vincent is still in the Shinra Mansion and won't answer. So, that just leaves Me, Reeve and Cid. I plan to go talk to the scientist and possibly check things out here on the main continent, I all ready gave Reeve a call and he's gathering a small Soldier bragade to help him in the north continent and I'm sending Cid and the Highwind to check out the western continents."

"Roger that, Cid is probably half awake next door. I'm still surprised he decided to buy a house out here." Tifa said as she cut through some bread for the next order.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him, keep up the good work team."

"A'right Spikey!"

"Yessir!"

"OUTTA THE WAY!! ORDER TEN!!!"

--

Cid swore loudly as a knocking on the door woke him from a restful slumber. He worked his tired body up out of the queen sized bed grasping his head as it throbbed. He had fallen asleep, fully clothed, and only three hours ago due to repairs and upgrades he decided to do on the Highwind. The knocking continued as Cid finally got up out of the bed!

"Hold your god damn horses, I'm coming!" He shouted as he walked over to the door. He swung it open mildly violent to reveal the blonde leader lookin slightly grimaced at the sudden door movement. "Ah hell." He grumbled seeing the leader standing there. "Guess I got work ta do. Well, get your ass in here, I ain't going without some Tea, a Cigarette and an Explanation." He said, more tired than angry. Cloud just gave a nervous smile as he felt the giant sweat drop form behind his head. He walked into the small two bedroom, two bath house. It wasn't the worst mess he had ever seen, but a little cleaning wouldn't hurt. Cid motioned Cloud impatiently towards the Kitchen, still wanting his breifing as he lit the stove and his cigarette at the same time.

"I'll never understand why you didn't invite Shera over to come live with you?" Cloud mentioned as he looked at the Kitchen counters to see not only dirty dishes, but random machine peices and tools. " It seem you could at least use a room mates help." Cid just scoffed at the idea.

"She's nice, but too damn chatty for my tastes." He said, matter-O'-factly. "Besides, she's got that new postion as head of the Space Department Rocket City Division, she could use the space of my old house, I consider it a thanks and a well deserved apology." he continued, scratching his head as the tea pot began to shout. "So, What's on my fucking plate today?"

--

The wandering marksman continued to limp effortlessly through the forest, covered in blood of not only those creatures, but a vast quantity of his own. He coughed up a little blood as he nearly tripped over a rock. He couldn't remember exactly how far he had gotten. The forest terrain seemed to have increased rapidly in the area, the vast upspring kept him lost. He prayed he was at least near Cosmo Canyon, if he hadn't already past it.

_'Figures,' _He thought to himself _' I decided to leave the mansion, and I get ambushed and chased by some crazy, blood thirsty creatures...well Vincent, what have we learned?' _Vincent couldn't help but atleast join a little in his demons chuckling at the thought process he just concieved. _'Oh, like you've been much help anyway'_ He critisized. He tried to continue, but suddenly his legs just stopped. He could feel his knees buckling under the strain of his own weight and felt the ground get closer as his legs continued to fail on him. He gasped for air, realizing the cause of the worsening in his condition. He coughed up more blood as he reached in his pocket for his antidote and soft, drinking the later first, in hope it would deminish the effects of the poison in his legs faster. He drank them both and attempted to stand. He managed to get up, legs shakingly furiously. He took a step and seemed stable, he took another and fell to the ground. He coughed up a little more blood at the impact from hitting the floor. He sighed in defeat and rolled onto his back _'...Maybe...a little rest wouldn't hurt...at least not more than this...'_ He could feel a deep weight on his chest as his eyes began to blur into darkness.

--

Cid lounged on the bridge as the Highwind was making it's second trip. He had just dropped off Cloud at the Shinra Bio Tech lab and good news came from the trip. The creatures held a very short shelf life, and were beginning to die off, but the scientist urged for a little help. Apparently the hound like creatures weren't specifically "human friendly" and people were complaining about attacks. If the news leeked anymore the Shinra Labs would be closed.

Cid didn't really care, he thought the jerk may have deserved it for all this trouble, but he was under orders. Cloud decided since he didn't need to stay for further explanation, he could check the continent on Chocobo back, leaving Cid with the Western Continents and a possible patrol of Mideel and other small islands if the need arose.

Cid sighed contently as he watched the vast lands below him swoop by in a colorful blur. His mind began to wonder as it usually did when he was watching this scene from out on the bridge. He hadn't been to the Shinra Labs since the fight with Hojo. He gave another, more forlorn sigh as his thoughts traveled to an old member of the grounp who seemed to have just disappeared from the group.

_'Vinny...Wonder how he is, he had put up with a lotta shit back then from that ass hole...hope he's okay...' _Cid could feel his pulse rush as he thought more about the reclusive gunner, finding his fascination a little confusing. He admitted Vincent was the one he spent more of his time with while battling Meteor and so forth, but for some reason this feeling felt...different.

His thoughts were interupted as a young cadette reported their arrival at Costa Del Sol. Cid gave him a salute and gave him his orders. He planned to drop off groups in every location. He would send one group near Costa Del Sol, Another to Wutai, another near his own hometown and two near the largest forest location on the outskirts of Cosmo Canyon. He planned to help the two teams with the Cosmo Canyon region.Orders set, Cid returned to the dock to help prepare for the mission ahead.

--

After dropping the other teams off the, last groups on board landed the ship just outside the forest near Cosmo Canyon. They all undocked, each carring their own weapons, Cid with his signature Venus Gospel. He gave the two teams their directions and sent them on their way. He planned to fly solo on this one, in hopes he would find time to visit a certain reclusive friend near by when they finished. For some reason Cid found the cloaked gunner on his mind more and more recently, and not just after revisiting Shinra. Ever since he left mysteriously, Cid found himself concerned about him. He felt his pulse begin to rush again as his mind obsessed over Vincent. _'...ARGH...This is too damn weird...' _He thought as he felt his face flush, embaraced at the fact that he couldn't shake him out of his thoughts.

Focusing more on his thoughts, the reminder of his mission came in a...subtle manner.

"Fuck!?" Cid swore in suprise as he fell to the ground, tripping over something big and furry. "The hell!?" he said as he got up to find what tripped him. He looked down to find one of the hybrid monster with several bullet holes through it. "Musta been some god damn hunter." He muttered as he turned around only to find several more bodies of the beasts lying around. Curious, he began to research the area. He noticed a trail cut out where someone seemed to have been running, a line of slightly fresh blood coating a trail of broken branches and slightly visible foot prints.Cid's stomach began to churn as he guessed he would end up finding a dying human, but soon wished that was all he would find. As he started to follow the trail he heard a deep, hoarse growl from behind, his stomach dropping to the floor as he heard it. He turned to find a small pack of the hybrids baring fangs and growling hungrily.

"...Ah Shit..." Cid grumbled as one of the hybrids growled back with rage and hunger. Cid swept his lance into a fighting position, preparing to defend himself. The motion caused the leader of the pack of animals to spring forth in attack. Cid expertly smacked the creature aside, spun his lance blade to his back, and slashed a hybrid as it jumped at him. Another of the beast made a rush for his legs, in which he swung the lance at the wolf-like beast's paws, knocking him down as Cid finished him off with a single thrust, leaving him and two more of the creatures. They growled in hysteria and both made mad rushes at Cid, who, in responce, took a cigarette out and placed it in his mouth. As the beasts got closer, he defeated both with two expertly placed and swift jabs that the creatures never saw coming.

Cid smirked at his job well done and lit his cigarette. Leaving the mysterious trail of blood by for now he made a quick search and found what he was looking for. There, in a thick underbrush lay a small nesting area where the creatures clearly had spawned from. Cid quickly pulled out his Fire Materia and set it ablaze quickly, and smothered the fire when it's task was done. He then decided to rush back to the trail of blood, where he had hoped to find a wounded, but still alive hunter.

--

Cid continued on his search, finding several more hybrid bodies, newly created hybrids and plenty of nesting areas. _'Sheesh, the little bastards spread fast,'_ He thought as he destroyed another nest. _'And this hunter must be something to continue this far wounded.'_ He decided he shouldn't waste anymore time thinking about that and concentrate more on finding them alive. He continued to follow the trail, the blood getting fresher with every step. He continued to rush ahead and behind a bush he noticed a gathering of the Hybrids, encompassing something as if it where a fallen animal ready to be devoured. Cid decided to take no chances with these ones and simply grabbed an Ice and All Materia from his bag. Clacking them together, they both began to glow and soon, large Ice Crystals took down each of the Hybrid monsters. As each fell, they revealed the encompassed object a little more. The nearly burnt out cigarette dropped to the ground as Cid recognized the sight of the fallen victim.

"Vinny!" He shouted in shock as the limp body said nothing in responce. Cid attatched his spear to it's holster and ran to his fallen friend. "Ah Shit! Vin! VIN!!" He began to shake the injured Vincent to try to regain his consciousness if any was left. "Ah come on man, don't fucking die on me." Cid continued as he grabbed an X-Potion from his bag and lifted the marksman's head. "Come on, drink it up." He consolled, himself more than anyone, as he lifted Vincent's throat to help him swallow the potion. Vincent's body gave a jerk and he began to cough in reply to liquid entering his system. Cid gave a huge sigh of relief as his friend slowly began to open his eyes.

"...H-Highwind?" Vincent replied in hoarse, tired voice as his eyes focused on the rugged pilot. Cid scoffed in reply, a smirk beeming on his face.

"I just saved yer ass, and you don't even call me by my first name!" His voice filled with mock anger. Vincent wanted to smile and at least chuckle in reply, but all he could manage was a horrible coughing fit that lasted a few minutes.Cid rubbed Vincen'ts back soothingly until the coughing stopped "It's okay Vin, I got ya." Cid said, losing his gruff voice for a concerned one. He lifted his friend up off the floor and into his arms. "I'll take ya back to the Highwind and take care of ya." He continued with a suprisingly caring voice. Vincent began to blush as he felt the muscular man lift his lithe frame up and into his arms. As Cid began to walk back through the forest in the direction of the Highwind, Vincent snuggled weekly into his saviors hold, causing Cid's heart to race and a blush to appear all over his face.

"Thank you...Cid..." Vincent whispered audibly as he dosed off in his arms.

"Don't mention it Vinny." He said, still blushing, as he he continued towards the Highwind.

--

End Chapter One

--

A/N: Well all and all that went...well...sigh...I warned you I had a writers block. I kinda think it's a bit wordy, I may have mad Cid a little TOO out of character...and believe me I'm going to re-read this again and again, and there STILL will be spelling errors, not to mention grammar nightmares. My computer with spell and grammar check died on me so errors will be EVERYWHERE. Feel free to point any and all out, it would mean alot. Well, considering this is my first Yaoi, I suppose it went well, I'm more used to doing straight couples, but in all honesty not a hard transtion at all. I've always toyed with the Idea of writting a yaoi, they always seem to get more reviews XD I also like writting for the underdog character matches, no matter who they are...well It's 4 am and I have things to do early in the morning - -' Thank you please Read and Review


	2. Healing Hurts

A/N: Yay, back again! I have to say thanks to all my reviewers, especially Demon Pyromaniac, who has offered to be my Beta for this story. At the moment I'm spending more time on this story because my computer that has my other stories on it is a mess and in need of fixing…I just hope I can salvage what little I can from it ', plus I think this story is growing on me XD, well, Hopefully my other readers won't bludgeon me for my lateness! For the meantime enjoy

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 SquareEnix!! This equation clearly shows that I don't own it, I worship SquareEnix for the characters. I also don't own any brand names I might use in this.

Warning: It's a slash, If you didn't get that from the first chapter I'm disappointed, but yes, Vin x Cid, You're responsible for reading it or reviewing for it, please don't flame about that…besides there are plenty of spelling and grammar errors to yell at! XD

--

Chapter Two: Healing Hurts

--

Cid stumbled out of the deep into the clearing where the Highwind sat still, Vincent still unconscious in his arms, He shifted the lithe figure into a position to allow him to climb the string rope and onto the dock. The echo of Cid's boots in the empty halls rang uncomfortably. Cid was too used to the sounds of the crew or the hum of the airship engine; now the only sounds were of Cid's boots and Vincent's slow breathing.

Cid looked down at Vincent, unconscious in his arms, his breathing stilted and slightly hoarse. Cid rushed over to his captain's quarters and kicked open the doors. A complete opposite of his home in Midgar, his quarters were kept in top condition, a red carpet surrounding a king-sized bed with a small nightstand at one side. A dresser laid next to the entrance to the bathroom, which held a room sized closet, a shower, a latrine, a sink and an enormous sized bath.

Cid rushed Vincent over to the bed and situated him on it softly. He then rushed to the bathroom to wet a washcloth and rushed it back to Vincent. He replaced the red head wrap on his head with the soothing washcloth and began the task of trying to dress his friend's wounds. Cid stared at the situation that was thrust in front of him. In order to dress the wounds he would need to…undress his friend; knowing this, Cid blushed at the prospect. He could try a Cure materia, but knowing where to use it would be equally helpful leading back to the previous scenario…plus, neither he nor Vincent seemed to have one on hand.

Vincent gave a sickly twitch and a hoarse coughing fit, breathing hard as he settled back in to a restful position. Cid decided this was not the time to get in this kind of fit. He rushed back to the bathroom to find bandages and possibly a Cure materia Swearing vigorously as his searched yielded little results in the beginning, he swore again, though in better spirit as he found a first aid kit that held bandages and several curing materias. He rushed them out and set them on the nightstand next to the bed.

Cid then began to carefully remove Vincent's cloak revealing a severely torn black T-Shirt stained in both dried and fresh blood. Cid decided to simply rip the badly damaged shirt off of Vincent, who had deep gashes on pale skin meeting Cid's eye. Cid traced the gashes expertly to check how fresh and deep each were; Vincent was squirming at the occasional fresh and/or deep one. Cid's hand eventually began to trace the outline of the six-pack the gunner displayed, withdrawing with a crimson face as he realized what he was doing.

'_Shit! What am I doing?!' _He thought, deeply confused and embarrassed as he realized what he was doing and what he was 'feeling'. He reached hastily for the first aid kit, swearing as he knocked a couple of cotton balls off the nightstand along with tipping over a bottle of peroxide in his muddled state. He washed the wounds out with the peroxide, calming Vincent as the sting of pain caused him to stir and make slight whimpers of pain. He then used the Cure and Panacea materias to help the recovery. The scars, still visible and throbbing with slight, yet still excruciating, pain were dressed by the simple cotton body bandage wrap he found in the kit.

After finishing the wrappings on the upper body, Cid began to figure how to help the…lower body. He looked down towards the tattered pants, revealing more blood stains that the shirt. He begun by removing the boots and sock the gunner was wearing, wrapping the cuts he had sustained from running at an awkward pace, and for possibly a long distance. He also checked the ankles and wrapped up a sprained ankle, He than gave a deep sigh and, with a heavy blush, undid the belt clasps that kept the pants in place and removed the now ruined cloth heap to the side, leaving Vincent in nothing but bandages and a pair of black boxers. Cid fought off a blush as he repeated the process he used on the upper body to dress the lower. Finished, he carefully lifted the blanket comfortably over Vincent, who was still remarkably, unconscious.

Cid decided to check his temperature in the quickest way he could think. He placed his forehead gently on Vincent's, raising the cloth and Vincent's hair out of the way. Vincent did seem to be running a fever, not a dangerous one, but still in need of checking up on. Cid then realized how close his was to Vincent. Forehead to forehead. Eye to eye...

'_Mouth to mouth.'_ Cid, his forehead now matching Vincent's in heat, withdrew, swearing in his mind to avoid waking him. _'Shit!! I need to get some air!!' _He walked hastily out of the room onto the deck, the wind catching him as he headed straight to the open deck. He was breathing hard and blushing feverously. _'What the hell am I getting so embarrassed for!?'_ He thought curtly. _'It's just Vin! I mean…I guess he is…That is to say…'_ He grumbled irately and ruffled his hair in pure confusion. _'…Is it possible…' _he thought for a moment, holding the last half in thought purgatory, lingering in and out of his thoughts.

He was jolted back to reality as his radio went off. The crew members had started to call in, each reporting that they cleared as much as they could for the day. Cid looked up and noticed the sky beginning to tint shades of fuchsia and orange. He nodded to himself and signaled them all to return or find a nearby inn for the night.

--

"Thank you for coming, please come agai- are they gone?!" Yuffie sighed as she saw her costumers out of earshot. She grumbled as she weakly walked back into the kitchen. "That's the last of them!" She reported as she walked in to whole team looking exhausted. The restaurant had to close early due to lack of supplies and the unavailability of getting them at this hour. This left Tifa, Barret, and her all in a miserable, tired mess, demonstrated as Yuffie fell onto Tifa, remarking, "Soft". Cloud and Reeve had also gotten back; Reeve decided to help out when he finished and Cloud was tired from his monster repelling duties alone.

"Yuffie, the bar is going to open soon and we still need a waitress," Tifa said lifting the disappointed Yuffie up on her feet. "Besides, you still got another hour and a half on your clock time." Yuffie grumbled and buried herself once again as Tifa sighed in defeat.

"Have you heard from Cid yet?" Reeve remarked as he still found energy to do the dishes. Cloud snapped up in his seat, seeming to forget about all that in his weary state. He called Cid immediately.

"_What the hell you want!"_ Cid said in a commanding put peaceful manner, the swearing being a given by now.

"…I'm calling to check in, how is everything going?" There was a long pause before an answer arose.

"_Jus' fine, it might take another day or two, Wutai is clean and most of the forest as well, just another sweep and I should be heading back."_

"Good, we'll await your arrival, carry on."

"_Roger Spiky!" _Cloud rolled his eyes at the nickname he was given and turned of the PHS. "Well, that's that, let's get ready for that bar rush, shall we?"

--

Cid flicked off the PHS and continued to stare off into the sunset. He decided not to tell Cloud about Vincent; it would save a long explanation and he decided it was for the best. Besides, there was something Cid was troubling over, and decided he would figure it out on his own. The last of the crew team called, each had decided to stay at an inn, and there weren't enough rooms for them all in the airship and a night out in the towns sounded better than a night cramped in between a steering wheel and a seat. This left Cid and Vincent alone. Realizing he hadn't checked on Vin in a while, he decided to go in and check his temperature and recovery.

--

'_She's dead…your fault…'_

"…"

'_Your fault…Your fault…'_

"…_stop"_

'_Dead, dead, dead…'_

"…_I said stop!"_

'_All your fault…'_

"_No…"_

'_ALL YOUR FAULT!!'_

"NO!" Vincent half shouted, jolting up in a pool of cold sweat. Though he had mostly willed her out of his affection, Lucrecia's death still laid on his conscious, though the dreams fading almost completely. He winced severely as the pain caught up with him. He looked around confusedly, wondering where he was. He began to piece everything together and managed to remember the where, how, and who.

'_Cid…'_ He rubbed his temples feeling the ache of a migraine and the fatigue of battle. He looked down at his body realizing that his cloak had vanished, along with his head band, shirt and, he blushed, pants! Instead, were bandages that seemed to conceal the wounds of his deathly skirmishes. _'Cid must have…but that means…' _Vincent's blush spread rapidly as he realized what Cid had to do to dress each of the wounds. Even though the exposure wasn't…complete, he still felt embarrassed of what Cid had seen. Vincent's head began to swim at the mere thought.

The feeling wasn't that rare to him, however. Vincent had spent many nights thinking about the muscular captain, and finally reached a conclusion on it. He was love stricken by the airship captain. In fact, he had left his home in Nibelheim to face the captain…though he had to admit…the how of that scenario was not figured out just yet.

Vincent sighed as he looked out at the sunset from the large window that lay on his side near the nightstand. He had assumed by the vast size of the room and bed, that this was the captain's quarters, blushing at the realization of whose bed he was sleeping on, but brushed it away, feeling the excitement as too girlish. He decided to take a try at standing up; hoping the bandages he felt on his feet wouldn't split. As he stepped out of the bed onto the floor the door opened to reveal Cid, cigarette freshly alit in his mouth.

"…Vin!!" Cid said, uncharacteristically overjoyed, yet still with a hint of worry. He rushed over, leaving behind the cigarette that had fallen as he mad his exclamation. He caught the figure in a gentle embrace, hoping it wouldn't hurt the dressed wounds. Vincent barley caught his standing as he was swooped into the captain's arms, awkwardly returning the hug, his face crimson in color as he felt the muscular arms holding him tightly, but not uncomfortably. Cid seemed to catch himself as Vincent returned the hug, and began to mimic Vincent's blush unknowingly. Cid withdrew quickly, but not offensively, scratching the back of his head.

"It's-uh-guh-good to see ya again!" Cid said awkwardly, trying to hide the blush on his face. Vincent smiled nervously, trying to hide his reddened face as well.

"Uh…the same…" he said a little more awkwardly. Feeling his legs weaken under all the excitement, he suddenly fell over, using the nightstand to catch him half way. Cid jumped.

"Shit! Vinny, you okay?" Cid swore as he rushed to gently pick Vincent up from the nightstand and back to the bed. "Don't move from here, you're still not done healin' yet." Cid said, setting Vincent into a sitting position, legs off the mattress. Cid instantly lifted Vincent's hair and caught him by surprise as their foreheads met, Cid's eyes closed in concentration. "…Still warm…" Cid said, Vincent contributing some of the heat to newly intensified blush on his face.

Cid opened his aqua eyes, to be met with blood ones staring back. They held the gaze for a moment, each caught in a moment that seemed timeless. Cid, the first to awaken from the gaze, jumped back a little, hiding his face to conceal it's red tint, as Vincent merely looked away to hide his own.

"Erm, well, it's getting late," Cid said as he rushed into the closet to grab a pillow and blanket. "I'll let you rest; I'll use one of the spare rooms," Cid said walking to the door.

"…Wait!" Cid stopped at the request made by Vincent, his blush hidden by the dark atmosphere of the room.

"Erm, yeah Vin?" Cid asked curiosity thick in his tone.

"Well…um…the bed…well…um…eh-it's big enough for two…and…well…it is your room…and…uh…" Vincent said, not entirely realizing all that he said, yet still pressing on the word. Cid caught the drift and felt the temperature rise in his cheeks.

"Erm…yeah it is…I guess…"

"…eh-it would help me sleep…"Vincent said, not lying. He slept better with someone at least in the room, all the time alone in the coffin compared with the time he was left to pair up in the Inn with someone; he had slept better in the latter. "…O-only for tonight…"

Cid blushed in defeat. He quickly and sneakily removed his boots, socks, jacket, goggles and jeans, leaving only his white T-shirt and blue boxers on. He got in the bed next to Vincent on his back, but as Vincent settled in, his back facing Cid, he instinctively wrapped an arm around Vincent's waist. Realizing what he had done as Vincent tensed a little, Cid blushed!

"Eh-It's the most comfortable way to sleep…ya know…like this!" Cid explained. Vincent concealed his blush and simply relaxed into the embrace, Cid swearing mentally in relief.

"…Good night…Cid…" Vincent said, his voice faltering a little at the end. Cid just smiled comfortably as he closed his eyes.

"Good Night Vin."

--

End Chapter Two

--

A/N:… , . Added a little bit of mush in the end there. Still out of character, but I think it will either fit better or grow on ya, hopefully; I admit the ending had a little too much subtlety to it, but I hope it proved more a convenience matter than feelings , ehh, oh well, anyway, I don't know if it was caught but I did add a little Yuri mention with Tifa and Yuffie, though I don't know if you could call it that, girls are a little bit more affectionate than guys, though that is a bias. shrug Either way, I thought it was cute and might lead that on a little. Well I talked a little much, gonna send it to my Beta and see what my diagnosis is! With luck it will be submitted soon w Read and Review!!


	3. Uneasy Rest

A/N: Well, I guess there is some bad news, my old stuff on my good old computer seems to be lost ; meaning I will be writing all that stuff over again…I feel like continuing this though. What can I say, I kinda like this story, but do expect some major updating…what can I say, I have a lot of time on my hands ;D

Disclaimer: Who doesn't own Final Fantasy seven!? I don't! That's right, I DON'T!! …I also don't own any brand names I might use in this story…Well…maybe I'll make up one or two…Oh, you know what I'm saying! XD Thank ya!

Warning: Just so all of you know, this is a slash. If you haven't got that after two chapters, I give up on you, so please no flaming, you have been warned more than enough…Thank you and have a nice day :D

--

Chapter Three: Uneasy Rest

_--_

Cid shot up with a stilted gasp, sweating profusely, blush heavy on his face. As he looked around, the scenery of the room came back into his mind. He checked over quickly, but found Vincent still silently sleeping. His bandaged chest slightly heaving as his breathing was hard, yet still quiet.

Cid's eyes began to wander a little over the gunner's body once again, noting every inch that wasn't covered by the cloth bandage. Instantly the dreams images came back in quick flashes and he snapped his view away. _'FUCK!!'_ He thought as his blush crept back on his face. _'Gotta…Gotta get some…air...'_ He slowly maneuvered himself out of the bed and grabbed his pack of Gold Chocobo brand cigarette and a lighter off of the dresser. He walked out to the bridge, the cold air feeling comforting on his sweat drenched body.

He fumbled around with the lighter, keeping the gush of swear words down in volume, just incase. As he finally lit the cigarette in his mouth, he took a deep drag, held it for a minute and let the stress puff out in a grey cloud of smoke. His thoughts swarmed in his head as the smoke curled out in to the distance.

'_What the hell is up with me?'_ Cid thought as he lifted the cigarette back to his mouth, the death stick lying humbly on his lower lip. Cid had known for a while that Vincent was one of the only characters from the old crew that was…bearable. He was also the one that paired with him in groups and in hotel rooms. Vincent even took Cid back to his room when he fell asleep in the Ghost Mansion Inn when Cloud wouldn't stop talking. He took the cig from its humble slumber and gave it another deep drag.

'…_Could I actually…'_ The last bit again reached the tip of his tongue, starring him straight in the eye, but not getting the same respect. Cid began to pace while his mind struggled to comprehend the truth. He took one last, deep puff from his now miniscule cigarette and as the dull, grey smoke curled in the night breeze, so did the feeling that Cid had held back all this time.

'_I…I love Vincent!'_ The thought whisked through his mind at the speed of light, but didn't dissolve. It made laps around his mind, filling ever crevice of brain matter the captain had, filling every sense, every thought. Cid stood dumbfounded as his mind tried to find another explanation, only to be run down by the feeling as it made another lap around his brain. _Í love Vincent.'_

Cid finally gave up as he walked to one of the airship walls and leaned against it hard. He slowly sank to a sitting position, his bare legs stinging from the cold metal it was just introduced to. He lifted his knees so that his bare feet took the cold sting off his legs. One hand of his lifted to run through his blonde hair while the other kept its position on the floor to keep his balance.

'…_Okay…so, I have feelings for Vinny' _He thought, _'…now what? There's no way in hell he could feel the same…He did invite me to sleep in the same bed as him…but he did say just for the night…but he was able to put an arm around his waist…his small, pale waist…' _Cid shook his head in confusion as the thoughts began to sink lower into the gutter. _'Ah-h-h, I need another cigarette.'_

--

"Three Meteor Heart Drops, coming right up gentlemen!" Tifa shouted as she expertly flipped two parts scotch and one part malt into a three shot glasses. She grabbed a small red bar straw and used it to drop little droplets of cherry grenadier into the glasses and sent them flying gently over to the three costumers who accepted them with applause. Tifa smiled as she went into the back room from the bar and dropped into her seat. She glanced at her watch as it blinked 2:05 am. She sighed tired as the sound of a grumpy Ninja was heard in the back, doing dishes.

"Yuffie, take over…" She said exhausted.

"Oh no," Yuffie said as she threw one of the glasses down into the full sink. "I didn't get any help during breakfast, lunch, OR dinner service!! Besides, I'm too young to handle alcohol!"

"I'll give you some of my materia!" Tifa pleaded.

"How do you think you got me to do this overtime!!? Won't work this time!" Yuffie said, aggressively scrubbing a wine glass. Tifa sighed and crossed her arms.

"I'll let you use my pillows again?" She tried knowing the results. Yuffie dropped the glass she was cleaning back into the sink.

"…So how much scotch do you but in a Highball?" Yuffie asked the question, knowing the answer and rushing past the double bar doors. Tifa laughed at her speed as she could all ready hear the jeering of the crowd outside.

"Taught her everything she knows." She said as the staff door opened to reveal Cloud with a tired, worried expression.

"…You let Yuffie handle the liquor again…didn't you?" Tifa giggled at the way he dropped the last two words.

'_Just like old times.'_ She thought as he sat across from her. "…Oh, come on!" Tifa said with a pout, noting the look on Cloud's face. "She won't get in trouble! I mean, what are the chances of another police party at this time of-"

"…That's not it." Cloud said cutting Tifa off. Her expression changed to one of concern.

"What is it then?"

"…It's Vincent. I couldn't get a hold of him today and its not the first time I've tried…I even checked the Shinra Mansion and he wasn't there…" Tifa gave a gently smile.

"Oh, Vincent's a big boy! He can take care of himself!" She said as she got up from her seat. "I know you're worried about all of us, but lighten up!" She said stretching. "Besides, you should be worrying more about Cid." She said matter-o-fact-ly. "He was acting pretty weird on the PHS today." Cloud nodded but gave a huge yawn and dropped in his seat. Tifa laughed right out at the sight. She walked over to his seat and pulled it right from under him.

"HEY!!" Cloud yelled as he made contact with the floor.

"Get yer spiky ass in bed." Tifa said, imitating Cid's husky voice; squinting one eye as if Cid were a pirate, causing Cloud to laugh. He thanked her and headed back to his room.

"Last costumer gone!" Yuffie said as she barged into the room. "MINE!!" She yelled with a grin as she tackled Tifa, who went down laughing.

--

Vincent stirred in his sleep. He began to toss and turn in the now empty bed. His dreams seemed to have left him alone for the night with the warm body at his side, but the now cold back was burdened with sweat as the dreams came back.

'_Your fault…all yours…'_

'_Stop…' _The words coming as loud as a bell in his mind, as a soft whisper in the room as he began to talk in his sleep.

'_Why stop…when you know the truth…it WAS your fault…' _The voice continued, now more menacingly.

'_Stop…STOP…' _The whisper fading.

'_Besides,'_ the voice continued low, and dark. _'Who could __**ever **__love a monster such as you?'_ It finished, emphasizing the 'who', knowing how to make the pain sharper and stronger.

Vincent couldn't hold it back anymore. Still caught in the dream he began to scream frantically as his clawed hand burned under the metal.

"STOP IT!!! STOP IT!!! STOP!!! I-IT!!"

--

Cid quickly jumped up as he heard screaming coming from his captains quarters. _'Vin!' _He thought instantly, darting straight to the room. He barged into the room to find Vincent sitting up in the bed his eyes open, but clouded over crimson, his face distorted in pain and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Vincent!!" Cid shouted. Vincent's red eyes shot straight to Cid, his eyes seeming to pierce the blue eyes he stared at. The shouting had stopped but the face was distorted in pain, his fangs barred and hiding his lower lip. Cid took the fact that the shouting stopped as a good sign, and decided to continue as best as he could. _'Aw, hell…'_ He thought as he slowly got closer.

"I-it's me Vin, C-Cid!!" He continued, getting to the edge of the bed, Vincent's red eyes never leaving him, his breathing heavy and warped. _'Now what…now WHAT?! Aww…shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!' _Cid gave a deep sigh; he had no time to think of something to do. He decided to try something simple, but worth trying.

"Er...W-What's wrong, Vinny?"

"ALONE!!" Vincent shrieked and continued in a deep roar. Cid backed away a little as the shrieking continued, Vincent's hands clutching his hair and his body violently rocking back and forth. Cid couldn't help what happened next, the sound of Vincent's pain was beginning to stab at his own heart. He tightened his arms around Vincent, his strength managing to keep Vincent still. The shrieks continued, but seemed to slow. Cid wrapped his legs around Vincent to keep his hold on him, the embrace not painful but firm against Vincent's trembling body.

The shrieking began to stop, Vincent's body beginning to stop its violent shaking. His eyes closed and re-opened the normal scarlet color against black pupil and whole once again and now filled with saline tears. Vincent broke down against Cid's embrace, Cid beginning to cradle and rock Vincent.

"…It's okay…I won't leave ya alone again tonight…" Cid whispered into Vincent's ear. Vincent reacted immediately and pressed against Cid's chest, throwing an arm around him to deepen the embrace as he continued to sob uncontrollably. They stayed in the position until Vincent finally seemed to have fallen asleep. His eyes puffed and swollen red from the tears. Cid smiled and very out of character kissed one of the eyes as he set Vincent's frame back down into the bed. He grabbed the covers that had been thrown to the end of the bed and brought them back over him and Vincent as he settled back into the bed besides him.

'…_I do love him…I hope he feels the same…'_ were Cid's last thoughts as his eyes fluttered shut into the land of dreams once more.

--

End Chapter Three

--

A/N: ARGH!! It's 2:11 am and I had to finish this tonight! You're lucky I like you people, I have to move tomorrow and if I didn't finish this now, it would take over a week to get it out!! You better leave pretty darn nice reviews for me! XD Anyway, since my beta has gone back to school, I decided I'll give her a break! Luckily I have spell and grammar check on this computer I'm using, so I won't have too many mistakes, just the usual spell-check-missed-identity words, like "hear" and "here". I will try to get Chapter 4 out as soon as I can and all my other stories too! Hope ya enjoyed the mush, 'cause I did like how this chapter turned out! Read, Enjoy and Review, 'cause I like to know you were one who did the first two ;3

P.S.: The Meteor Heart Drop Is actually my interpretation of The Sperm Bank, an actual bar drink thats one part Amaratto, one part Cream De Cocoa, and...a third Kaloa -I think- I can't remember off the bat, but you do the bar straw thing with the three ingredients layered just right and you get little red "sperm" at the bottom XD I didn't drink it, cause I'm underage, but my mom taught me it, I hope to do some bartending soon -all though I can't remember if you do put scotch in a High Ball XP-


	4. Childish Reverie and Confession

A/N: Okay, so I was totally going to work on my other story that someone actually looked at recently, but I kind of don't have access to so I don't know how to continue it, so I'm working on this one cause I know where it ended at least and, hey, why not spread the totally spread able love all over the bagel that is this story…yes I did just relate this story to a bagel…blame my appetite…ON WITH THE BAGEL!!

-P.S. Thank you to all my reviewers, viewers and watchers, you are all beautiful people 3

--

Chapter 4 - Childish Reverie and Confessions

--

Cloud tossed and turned in his bed located on the second story of Tifa's Bar. He had the feeling that something was amiss and just couldn't shake it. It was also hard to sleep with Tifa and Yuffie playing next door. Their persistent giggling was somewhat worse than Barrett's snoring next door, which Cloud had finally gotten a costumed to. He got up and walked out onto the widow's peak he had built off of his room to view the Sector and the area around it. The brisk air chilled his body as most of him was exposed. Dressed simply in his boxers he walked over to the railing and leaned on it while standing, deep within thought.

'Something just doesn't feel right,' He thought dismally 'I mean, I trust Cid…but his response has me still worried.' His eyes glazed over as he continued to brood over the situation. 'Maybe…Maybe!! …No…' he stood transfixed in thought for what seemed like hours until a cat-call whistle stirred him from his thoughts. He looked over at Barrett's side where he was beaming maliciously dressed in about the same.

"Heh, hey Cloud. Next time you get the urge to stand somewhere in only your boxers, wake me up." He said with a suggestive laugh. Cloud suddenly noticed how cold he was, well at least everywhere below his now scarlet face. He thanked Barrett for waking him before he caught a cold and took the offer to come over to his room, if anything it would be better than laying awake and listening to Tifa and Yuffie's inane giggling all night.

--

The sun rose slowly in the distance and highlighted the canyons and there beauty. The radiating shades of reds, oranges and lavenders added to the magnificent splendor of the mountainous range as the solar orb beamed through the captain's quarters. Vincent's sensitive eyes picked up the bright sunlight through his pale eyelids and slowly and resentfully began to open his eyes.

Fluttering open he soon regretted the idea and shut them instantly. He rolled his body over to avoid getting caught by the suns evil glare again. The small pain in rolling over slowly woke his senses and he began to realize that there was more than just bandage weight on him now. He also noticed that where he rolled to seemed to be warmer and most strangely of all, breathing; the warm breathe smelling pleasantly of nicotine. Slowly the brain began to resume functioning and a few red flags were beginning to wave. Vincent's eyes decided to give this opening thing another try, this time no more a flutter but more of Champaign cork method. Red eyes met a bare, tan and slightly hairy chest. It was half time for the red flag twirlers in Vincent's head.

His first reaction was: jump up; this tearing all his bandages, make gaping noises without any real meaning, run on to the deck and take his chances with the three or four story drop he faced. But as he continued to lay there, Cid's warm breathing traveling down his exposed back and neck, his arms locked around him tenderly and securely, his chest only inches from his face, needless to say, the warning signs began to become lost between the noise. He decided to give in for now and blame it on sleep if he must later. Vincent warmed into the embrace and laid his head onto Cid's chest and drifted back into sleep.

--

Cid's eyes could feel the glare of the sunlight from beneath his eyelids. Feeling as if a brick had hit him from his little therapy session he wished he could resist the urge to wake up. But his pilot senses were kicking in and the urge for coffee and a nicotine stick were too great. His eyes adjusted slowly as they blinked in the sunshine that flooded in from the windows. His eyes ready, he decided to attempt leaving the bed. Before he could, however, he noted something heavy resting on his chest that wasn't there before. Remembering there would happen to be someone else in the bed, a heavy blush spread across his face as he realized what was causing such weight.

During the time period from when he had fallen asleep to when he woke up, a Vincent had landed on him. The shock fading, he smiled warmly at the sleeping features shrouded by black hair. So peaceful and without a care he seemed in sleep, as if last night had never happened. Without thinking he moved the bangs out of Vincent's face and began to pet his hair. Vincent, noting that something was going on, began to stir, much to Cid's demise. As Vincent began to slowly wake, Cid realized he had something that would probably be a good idea to hide in the lower bed region. Having a small panic attack, he fell of the bed backwards with a small sound of shock. Realizing at mid fall that he didn't make said sound, he wound up pinned by a shocked and weary Vincent, who suddenly wasn't as tired as he was five seconds ago.

Their eyes met in the awkward position and time seemed to slow. Their faces only milliseconds apart.

'I need to do this. I HAVE to do this!!' Cid's heart yelled at him. 'Just kiss him!! KISS HIM!!' It screamed wishing to be heard. Cid began to move his face closer to Vincent's; he was going to do it!! He was going to DO IT!! As his face approached Vincent's, closer and closer, ever so slowly, a feeling in the pit of his stomach hit the mission abort button, and instead of a union between lips, there was a union of foreheads.

"Y-yep," Cid stuttered "Temperatures down."

'SHIT!!' Cid's thoughts protested out right. Vincent stared down, still positioned on top, at Cid with a look of utter confusion. However he realized that sooner or later Cid might notice something in the lower region that might make things severely awkward.

"C-Cid!!" He uttered as he grabbed the sheets that were knocked down with them and hoped onto the bed in a…"graceful" manner. "I'm sorry, I must've…"

"Er, No-no, it must've been…Listen Vinnie," Cid said as he got his torso up to the bed frame so he could look Vincent in the eyes without his early morning intruder poking up to say 'hello'. "…I-I need to tell you…that is to say…um…"

"Yes?" Vincent queered as he could feel his heart race and the earlier confusion fade. 'Could it…could it be that he…'

"Well, um…"

'That's it,' his mind encouraged. 'Go on, do it now! You're alone! You're with him! You're in your boxers! Come on!'

"I-um I l-l-luh…luh-ve the do." He said as his mind started swearing like a sailor. Vincent's mind doing the same looked up to notice his scrambled bed head with a look of utter sarcasm.

"Sorry, it's awful hard to brush in my sleep, especially with some hulking mass on top of me." He said with a defiant grin.

"Well if you wouldn't have gone all crazy-"

"What!" Vincent interjected, the playful grin vanished and one of terror replaced it. Cid gave him a confused look.

"Last night. Fuck, Vinnie you were there!" he said with a joking smile. "You had a miniature breakdown. Its okay, noth-"

"Oh shit, what happened? Did I say something? Did I hurt you? Did I say anything? Did I-" Vincent was silenced by a fingers pressed gently to his lips, keeping them shut. Cid gave a comforting 'shhh' that managed to calm Vincent's breathing back to normal. He was beginning to feel a little light-headed, Cid noticed and moved an arm to keep him stable and sat him on the bed. He then continued what he began to say before being hastily interrupted.

"Its. Okay. Clam. The Fuck. Down. Nothing happened, like I said just a miniature meltdown, you just got some inner demons…literally. I was able to calm you down and everything, notta problem Vinnie." Vincent gave a thankful smile. Once again their eyes locked and Cid's thoughts jumped to the familar point again, this time driven with just a pinch of lust. He began to get closer, closer and as he was about to reach the lips of the other, the pit of his stomach began to take over again and he gave up at the point. Vincent knew this time that was too close for coincidence, but before he could do anything to retaliate Cid got up.

"I-I need to go change." He said hastily as he grabbed some clothing. "Your clothing is trashed, you can borrow some of mine." He than proceeded to leave the room in a rush leaving Vincent alone with his thoughts. Vincent wasn't too sure about Cid's feelings, but he knew that something was up. He decided to pursue it after he himself got changed.

--

Cid sat in the kitchen, his usual on, white shirt, khaki pilot pants, brown boots, a blue jean pilots jacket with rolled up sleeves. Complemented on the top of his spiked yellow hair were his pilot goggles and a small cigarette behind his ear, a pack rolled in his sleeve for later usage. Cigarette embedded in his mouth he waited for his coffee to percolate, while upstairs, his mind was tearing him to shreds.

'Twice…TWICE!!! You could have had him, you could have kissed by now and one thing could have led to another and than another and who knows what else. Golden opportunities! GONE!!' He swore under his breath, 'But I couldn't' He assured himself. "Every time I was close, and believe me, I wanted to taste those lips…I just…kept thinking the worst would happen. I would end up hurting him…and me…I mean, what about that Luricia chick? I mean sure, she's long gone, but fuck man, how do I compare to some women that made him go into a coffin for years on end. It just didn't fucking seem like it would work.'

He gave a deep inhale and exhaled slowly, the nicotine settling his own demons. The coffee began to percolate but he didn't feel in the mood for being awake anymore, so he went for his old favorite and began to bring water to a boil for his favorite Tea. As the water reached a boil, the soft sound of footsteps reached the kitchen. In entered, what Cid thought, was one of the cutest things he had ever seen.

Without his boots he and Vincent were about the same height so on top of looking shorter than normal, Vincent had picked out one of Cid's oversized black sweat pants that hid his bare feet, and the baggiest red sweatshirt that had stayed in the back of the closet since Sherry had bought it. The sweater sleeve, by about a mile covered, the scar hand while the other arm was revealed with the sweatshirt rolled up. The scarred arm side had the top of Vincent's shoulder revealed showing off a black wife beater that Vincent felt was appropriate.

Vincent noticed the way Cid was looking at him and began to blush.

"Er, thanks for letting me borrow these. My wounds have healed well thanks to the bandaging," he said blushing a little at the thought of that again, "I just removed them. I, um, also threw my old stuff into the washer, they are pretty salvageable so I'll wash these as soon as they're done." Cid just shook his head, the ash falling from his fading cigarette.

"Nah, keep those. They look better on you than they ever would on me." Cid said with an approving smile. Vincent gave a small smile, a feature that was for once clearly seen with out the cloaked veil.

"I-if you say so…um do you mind if I-" he said pointing to the coffee. Cid looked over and then back at Vincent.

"I have a better idea…sit down." Cid said as he pointed to the seat across from his. Vincent complied with a curious look that made Cid want to very uncharacteristically giggle. Being too out of character, he settled with a smile, put out his faded cigarette and grabbed two cups and filled them with his own blend of tea and the hot water, topped with a few spoonfuls of honey. He then brought them over. He set his down and then Vincent's next to him.

"I want to hear what you think of it." Cid said with a beaming look. Vincent shied away at first, but decided it wouldn't kill him anymore than those beasts earlier would have. He lifted the glass to his mouth and instantly his nostrils were filled with a strong scent of lavender and chamomile glazed with a sufficient amount of honey. He sipped it carefully as to not burn himself. His senses tingled with a strong, yet sweet taste that strangely had him craving more. His lips parted from the cup satisfied by the taste but not the heat at the moment. Cid looked eagerly over at him having downed the first half of his. Vincent smiled.

"I think you made the right choice," The statement making Cid almost jump out of his chair, "I don't mind drinking this over my usual black coffee." He gave another sip as if to prove the statement. Cid was beaming so much the room seemed too bright to be 9:30 in the morning. He looked over to Vincent as he continued to drink Cid's special creation. He had a regal look to him, so self reserved and noble, sitting up straight and keeping his arms of the table as he lifted the cup to his mouth, holding it with two hands in the traditional since. Cid gave a weary smile, he noted that he always was slouching and his shoulders were everywhere when he ate. What could Vincent ever see in him?

He sighed and was about to get Vincent's attention when the PHS blipped with the incoming sound of a new message. He swore under his breath as he answered the call.

"What the hell you want, it's early." He said grumpily into the PHS, sleepiness not the reason for the aggression. The crewmember gave a little squeak at the sound of the enraged captain.

"Oh, Sorry captain didn't know you were still down and out. Heh-Heh. Well, um, we scanned the area and found no more monsters in the area. Job well done! W-we all ready paged Cloud about it and he gave us the 10-4, so, um the guys and I were, um wondering…"

"…W-E-e-E-LL?!"

"Um, please sir, can we have the day off? The men never get out here that much and they…and well, I guess me too… well, we'd like to stay for one more night. You can dock our pay for it." The crewmembers voice was preceded by a whacking sound of another crewmember followed by an explanation in the background about why he used the taboo topic of pay. Cid just gave an amused smile and shook his head.

"Lazy little bastards, all of ya," he said into the intercom. "Well, as long as you gave the info to Cloud and he gave a 10-4 to it, go have the best fuckin' time of your lives. No pay dock, but we leave early tomorrow and that's final." Shouts of excitement were briefly heard before the PHS was shut off.

"So Cloud sent you out did he?" Vincent said with an equally amused smile at what he had just heard. Cid nodded.

"Yup, finished my job yesterday, when I found you. Glad I did too." He said smiling. "Well, get some shoes on Vinnie." Vincent looked up and cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Well, the men got the day off, so do I. I'm taking ya out. Now go get some fucking shoes on would ya." He said with a wink.

--

Vincent sat down beside the lake that Cid had driven the Highwind too. The crystal clear reflection reflected the beautiful forest that surrounded them, alive with vivid flora and the occasional fauna. Vincent stared into his crystalline reflection until a rush of ripples and a splash that caught Vincent off guard disturbed it. He looked up to find a laughing blonde in the middle of the lake, stripped down to his boxers, motioning him in. Vincent sighed, but decided to, for once not, brood over misery. He stripped to his boxers and followed the blonde in to the warm waters of the lake. Their childish laughter echoed on as they continued to splash around with a youthful vigor.

They continued on until the sun was begging to get lower to the earth, somewhere near two or three o' clock. Cid ended up caring Vincent out, much to his joyful protest. He got Vincent up the step ladder, an interesting sight indeed and managed to get him to the captains quarters and threw him onto the bed, were like children they continued with a little wrestling. Vincent tried to get back at the blonde, but being equaled in size without his boots he didn't exactly have the strength to get the bulky, laughing blonde anywhere. Eventually, laughing uncontrollably Cid was able to pin Vincent who couldn't keep his face straight for a second, hearing the echoes of their laughter through out the room. Then, suddenly it stopped.

Vincent looked shocked for a few seconds as he felt something firm yet gentle and a bit bristly make contact with his lips. He looked in disbelief as Cid's lips kept their place, eyes closed, on Vincent's lips in a tender kiss. Then as soon as it had happened it ended and through the daze he felt, he heard Cid swear and run out of the room.

--

'Fuck!!' He thought as he exited the room resting on the railing right outside, half of him yelling to go back, but the stronger half told him to get the hell outta there. 'I can't believe it. I can't believe it! I gave in. I can't see the result I can't. I just can't.' As he was about to take off he felt something grab his arm. He froze solid as the hand held a firm grip on him. As he turned around he saw Vincent looking at him, still bootless and therefore equal in height.

"I'm sorry." Cid started. " I didn't mean it, I know you probably are disgusted, I don't mind if you leave, take the clothing if you want, yours should be done, or you can take more and get dressed as soon as you're gone. I'm so sorry. I was gonna fucking tell you, but, aw, shit I just couldn't. I could never replace Luricia and aw shit, I just couldn't. I'm sorry Vinnie, I just…I just love you man, and I'm sorry that you have to put up with it, you don't owe me anything." Cid couldn't help holding in the tears anymore, not uttering a cry, small tears formed in his eyes and he felt them sliding down his cheeks.

Vincent continued to look at him, an icy cool, emotionless stare, grip still firm. After a few seconds he spoke. "Finished?" he asked in tone of what seemed like indifference with a hint of intrigue.

"Well, fuck," Cid sniffled confused, whipping his nose and tears with his free, bare arm. "I fucking guess so."

"Good." Vincent replied with a flash of a smile. The grip on the arm lowered to into the palm of Cid's wide hand and he leaned in. Their lips met for a second time, this time Cid in the dark and oblivious, the tears still there and still finding a way out. Cid, noticing that Vincent wasn't leaving anytime soon, deepened the kiss and returned the grasp Vincent had made into the palm of his hand. The stayed there for what seemed like billions and billions of years lost in each other's taste. Cid moved his other arm around Vincent's waist and Vincent's to the back of Cid's neck, linking there almost naked bodies together. After what seemed like hours they finally parted for breath.

"Still sorry about that whole loving me thing." Vincent whispered into his lover's ear. Cid felt like he couldn't say a thing, too happy to speak, but he managed to speak, his grin from ear to ear.

"No, and I never will be again." He said simply. Vincent smiled.

"Again, good. Now then." He said interlacing his thin fingers with Cid's bulky ones. "We still have a night together and since there is only one bed…" Vincent wasn't able to say another word; he was instantly lifted off the ground with a small chuckle and was swept into the captain's quarters.

--

Cloud felt Barrett's warm embrace around his shoulders as he sat down in front of the metal-armed gunner in the back of Tifa's bar followed. The embrace was followed by a tender kiss on the cheek. Cloud accepted the embrace and the kiss and welcomed it by snuggling up against Barrett's chest.

"Getta room." Yuffie said grumpily as she sat down on an exhausted Tifa's lap and nuzzled against her sleepily. They had been exhausted from the workload of another busy day, but felt better in knowing that the beasts were gone and that all these access customers would leave for home tomorrow.

"Feelin' better Spiky?" Barrett teased as he began to rub Clouds chest mockingly. Cloud gave off an amused smile and sigh.

"…Actually, hearing from Cid's men has made me feel better, in fact, there's something else that I can't place, but it's helping immensely." He said as he looked at the kitchen around him. He watched as Reeve walked into the room. He glanced at the four in there and sighed mockingly.

"Am I the only straight person here?" He asked as he lifted his brow with a smile along with his arms in a questioning position. Barrett grunted as he snuggled up to Cloud more. Cloud blushed and looked away. Tifa let out a silent snore and Yuffie was too preoccupied with her pillows to care. Reeve just took that as his answer and laughed his way out into the bar. Peace seeming to be in the air tonight, and not only in their sector.

--

A/N: Om-a-gawd!! Longest chapter ever!! I felt like I needed to drag it out less and felt that another chapter would just be too much for them not to realize there feelings. I also just felt like throwing another Yaoi couple in just for fun. Another rarity, some Cloud/Barrett. While writing it I couldn't help but bash my head into my desk, asking myself. "Who the #&$ was straight in this, so I made Reeve be the Single Straight man along with Nanaki, but he's more animal, so I guess it doesn't count as much. I feel this is not complete yet, and that I might just decide on another chapter. And if you are all nice to me, and I'm too tired to care, you can coax me into writing a steamy Lemon. I'm 18 now, so I don't care as much and lately I'm too tired to care. So shout out if you REALLY want one, and you may, MAY receive. Read, Review and Reveal in how much you lurve/hate it.


	5. Wrappin' It Up

A/N: Holy Carp!! I'm still alive!! I think I have said that one too many times I have to say , ' Well Anyway, the last chapter of this fan fiction! Woot! I still have a lot of others to work on, and I will work on them, but I feel I should at least end this one. And of course I have to make a sequel…maybe, because I do like the pairing. I would also like to thank the academy, they did absolutely nothing for me, but hey, thanks. Seriously though thank you all you readers, I haven't got any flames and everyone is wonderful! XD So here is the finale. Enjoy!

--

Final Chapter: Wrappin' it up

--

"Ugh! Why couldn't we close for the weekend!?" Yuffie exclaimed as she entered in with several dishes in both hands. The bar was severely less busy than it has been in the last two days, but she felt this weekend rush was of a high enough caliber to kill her. Reeve gave a hearty laugh and took a stack of dishes off of Yuffie's burdened shoulders. Tifa looked at her exhausted crew, minus one Reeve who got off easy and joined this morning. She sighed and decided that the rush yesterday fostered in enough money to close early. As the last costumer receded out the door, a spiky, bed-head-ridden, leader walked out into the room. The reminder of yesterdays stresses somewhat behind him now, he still had other worries on his mind.

"Any word from Cid?" He asked curiously as he fell into Barret's open, equally tired, arms near the fryer. Tifa gave a restless sigh as Yuffie latched on to her back.

"Cloud we had this discussion last time, remember?" She said as she squinted her eye in her Pirate-Cid interpretation. Cloud gave a soft smile and he did remind himself that Cid's men had called. He just felt that something wasn't answered. He felt the feeling was palpable, in the very essence of the air, but seeing Yuffie pick up Tifa's pirate face and the two making pirate noises at each other stunted this feeling. He gave an out right chuckle as Tifa realized how unfit her back was for the burden Yuffie was placing on it. The two of them laughing and falling, allowed the group to spend the moment in the joy of each others company, and just like the night before, the only thing palpable in the air was peace.

--

Cid had realized as he laid there in the morning that he had never felt 'cloud nine' until this moment. He watched as the sun had risen that morning, afraid that closing his eyes would tear the illusion of this dream away from him. That the King of Lullaby's sweet song would tear the warmth of the elder gunman's body away from him, as if it were his cruel imagination playing it's tricks, that Pan's flute lulled him into a sweet dream of love and lust, only to end up the reeds that made the instrument in his name, as the story goes.

He stared at his lover as he had never done before, as the person receiving such a gift, his face so calm in a dream like slumber. His ethereal white face, a stream of content though as his lungs filled with air gently and, with not a stronger force to repel it, exhaling peacefully. Feeling his warm breath pass his bare chest never failed to make his very essence shiver with a delight he has never felt anything equal to. As he watched Vincent sit there he couldn't help but breathe in his very essence.

He smiled as he brushed away a strand of his black bangs away from the flawless face of the marksman. He stirred under the touch and slowly his eyes began to flutter open, revealing deep crimson pools that had the power to captivate the captain in one flawless stare. Cid could never have possibly felt 'cloud nine' before, not until now.

"Good morning, love." Cid whispered huskily in Vincent's ear, who just hissed playfully in response. "Oh-ho, not a morning person aye?

"Fuck. You." Vincent shot back beaming with a smile only fit for the morning

"Gesh, Vincent twice in the last eight hours? I'm not just a fucking too." Cid's only response was a pillow in the face and laughter that could make this time together endless.

--

Cloud couldn't have reached for the PHS and faster as it sounded its monotonous mechanical stream of ringing. As he answered he could hear the whirr of the Highwind starting in the background and his anxiety that had been placed on him two days prior seemed to vanish in the thin, evening air.

"Cid." he said more relieved that duty stricken.

"Gesh, Spiky, didn't know you cared so much." Cid replied, not letting Cloud's moment of weakness be taken so lightly. "Well, we checked the entire area, all yer little bastards are cleaned up, you can tell the up-tight-tight-wad that the forests are clear."

"…Good job, I'll set out to go report and collect the payment from the Shinra Tech Lab. I do have one more question, though."

"Shoot." Came the simple reply that only could be known as Cid Highwind.

"What kept you?" Came the stunning counter that was Cloud Strife. "I mean, the Hybrids were numerous, but I wouldn't assume that they would give you too much—what's going on?"

Cloud was referring to a sessions of giggles and playful shouts that were apparently being held in the background of their conversation. The fits of playful activity had started mid 'Hybrids' and continued through the monologue that Cloud had planned to lecture Cid with.

"…Sorry Spiky, that's two questions, both of which I can—I said stop gawd damn it—which I can answer once I've gotten back—c'mon not there!!" Cloud was a little confused and actually on the verge of saying scared to hear the boisterous laugh of Cid with each interruption. He knew there was someone else there, he could hear the replies, softly but surely, and wasn't used to Cid being this playful with anything. "Let's just say, I've found me a new fuckin' room mate."

The PHS went dead with its mechanical static. Cloud couldn't help but wear a grin; though he couldn't say he was too well informed in this matter, he felt that the situation had ended in a success. He pulled on a shirt, much to Barret's dismay, consoled him that they would have time later, saddled on his Gold Chocobo, and headed straight for Shinra Labs.

--

"I was right, only straight person." Reeve said with a laugh as they all sat around the staff table in the back of the 7th Heaven. "Gawd, I guess this also makes me the only single person too." He couldn't help but add. Vincent and Cid shared a blush, the center of attention as soon as they got back; they sat as the others sat desperately clinging on every word they said. Cid told the whole story, with minor deletion of this and that here and there, as to not be…distasteful.

"It's great to see you again Vincent." Tifa said as she nearly tackled her old team mate.

"Always thought you were a closet case," Yuffie said eyeing Cid. "Now if we can only work on your affixation with nicotine." Cid, never the one to be distasteful had a simple reply.

"Fuck you, like I need some little brat to tell me what I can and can't smoke." He said, laughing whilst receiving a knock to the rip by a now completely embarrassed Vincent.

"Oi, brother," Reeve said as he looked at his watch. "Well, I hate to be a party pooper, but we 'straight' people need to get some sleep for a meeting tomorrow…or at least go to a bar where I HAVE a chance." He said as he readied himself for departure.

"Well it is getting late," Tifa said as she held on to a yawing Yuffie." We all had better get some sleep." They all agreed and said there goodnights. Tifa gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Vincent.

"Glad to have you back. If you need a job, come and see me. We could always use another waiter." She said, complementing the peck on the check, with a bear hug. Yuffie, a little jealous, and not the only one, just settled for a hug.

"Glad to have ya back." She said, smiling her big childish grin. Barret gave him a big pat on the back and whisked Cloud quickly away after a quick hug for the time he was promised earlier.

"Well," Cid said as he swept a surprised Vincent off his feet. "Time to go home. Our home." He said as he carried a slightly reluctant Vincent out to the house next to the bar. He kicked open the door to the house and let the struggling Vincent down inside. Vincent looked around and couldn't help but chuckle a little. The bachelor pad was in definition.

"I see we haven't kept up any house work." Vincent queered to a blushing Cid.

"Yeah, well, fuck, if you don't like it we could get another house, or even live with the others in—." A pair of lips silenced the captain from another word. Once silenced and, slightly aroused, Vincent continued where he left off.

"But, what are roommates for, I suppose." He said turning to the pilot, noticing a little more the…'vexation' he had on the captain. He sighed with a smile, the once rare notation of Vincent doing so seeming a thing in the past. "But, I guess there's time for that later."

"Read my mind." Was all Cid could manage as he swept Vincent up once more, this time settling any protests with a passionate kiss that kept Vincent sedative. He then carried Vincent off to the cleaner, and somewhat more spacious, guest room.

--

End

--

A/N: Well, I guess that wraps it up. I felt I should at least write one more chapter, for closures sake. I decided no Lemons yet, considering one reviewer seemed to be against the idea. Though I guess if I feel really, REALLY unclean, or if I ask one of my yaoi-hungry friends, I might just have to write one lemon…though believe me, it will be as awkward as it sounds. -////- Anyway, this won't be my only of any of these couples. I think there some of the more fun once that FF7 can provide. I also need to find a girl for Reeve, I could make it Shera, but that will need some tinkering, considering the two never really meet…though I have to say its more logical than some romance couples on –cough Hinata x Garra cough—Sisters a big Naruto Fan, so I hear of her brave escapades into regions most foul XD Well anyway, that's all I got for now. I won't be a stranger mind you, so prepare for a bunch of awkward, male written, BADLY written yaois. :D Catch-ya-on-the-half-shell!!

…P.S. Turtle Power!!! –Anyone who gets the reference gets a high-five-


End file.
